


Dance for me

by Angorka



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Belly Dancing, M/M, Video, foggy Kilo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:18:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angorka/pseuds/Angorka
Summary: Hux appoints a secret rendezvous and demands from Kylo a personal dance. Shocked by the unexpected requirement, Kylo hesitates at first, then agrees to dance.





	




End file.
